1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber laser device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a workpiece is processed by using a laser light, positioning must be conducted to determine a position on the workpiece to be processed, at which the laser light will be irradiated.
An invisible laser light cannot be acknowledged visually. Conventionally, for example, as shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-13348 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H07-116878, a technology of positioning using a visible laser light exists in which an optical axis of an invisible laser light is adjusted to coincide with an optical axis of a visible laser light by using a half-mirror or the like.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. S62-008748 discloses a technology of disposing an optical fiber guiding a visible laser light to be parallel with an optical fiber guiding an invisible laser light, condensing laser lights output from each of output units of the optical fibers by using a lens, and causing the laser lights to be condensed at a same position in a predetermined distance from the output units.